Kiss of life
by RoseFairy2894
Summary: A day both boys thought they would regret. One thing changes their minds entirely. Soriku oneshot.


_A/N: This is my first attempt at a Soriku Fanfic. I've wanted to do one for a while and this was randomly done in one sitting so that_

_might be one reason why it sucks; o-o either way, Enjoy._

_----_

**Kiss of Life.**

______________

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this" Riku sighed. He needed to start earning his

Keep since his mother had recently lost her job. Things were getting tough around the

Household, and the only job available was a lifeguard at the city's pool.

Riku enjoyed swimming and everything, but the thought of having to do mouth to mouth with some random person really irked him.

"Don't worry, It will be good for you." His mom replied.

Besides, you can make some new friends". Riku wasn't much of the social type. He'd pretty much rather be left alone than be swarmed by tons of people. This worried his mother though.

Ever since his father left them a few years back, there was no one for Riku to really talk

to about 'man things'. As much as she wanted to help, she wasn't in any position to do so.

Riku's first day of his new job begins today and he couldn't help but feel insecure. 'what

if I can't do this?' his mind thought, 'what if I can't save someone and they die all because of me?'. He tried to shake the thoughts to the back of his mind as he packed up

his clothing and headed out the door.

_____________________________________________

"Sora! Lets go swimming." His cousin Olette begged.

"I don't feel like it," he mumbled. All he really wanted right now was to be left alone.

He had just moved out here with his cousins to get away from his drug abusive mother.

"Please" She begged. "You have to stop moping around sometime".

That he didn't agree to. He wasn't moping around, more or less just lost in his own

Thoughts. Although his thoughts were being rudely interrupted by the nasal noise of his cousin, begging for something to do.

"Fine" he sighed in defeat. 'I'm gonna regret doing this' he thought as he made his way

out of the house.

-

A few minutes later they arrived at the pool. Sora took one look at all of the people and

wanted to run the other direction back to the safe haven of his room. He looked to the

sky as if to find an answer to his insecurity, his eyes then fell on the lifeguard.

Silver hair that reflected with the suns rays, muscular toned body.

for a moment he couldn't take his eyes off of him but his cousin had

pulled him towards the direction of her friends.

_________________________________________________

'Being the lifeguard isn't as bad as I thought'Riku pondered. All he had done that afternoon

was sit there and watch kids randomly play Marco Polo. No kind of danger really ever happened

in this small town. most people knew how to swim, and if they didn't it was pretty rare

considering they lived on an island. He watched the tan figures from below in the watery

depths, but then noticed one person paler than the rest. Slightly lean, chesnut hair and

bright blue orbs that someone could easily become hypnotized in such as he did. It took

him a few seconds to snap out of his trance and get back to the task at hand. 'I've

never seen him around here before' he thought. The island was so small that basically

everyone knew everyone.

He couldn't seem to get the boy out of his mind though, something about him when he first

saw him made him different than the others. 'Maybe I'll make a friend after all' he thought.

'and maybe it can get my mother off my back about it' he added.

___________________________________________________

Sora watched as his cousin's friends jumped off the diving board. He never told anyone

that he secretly could not swim, so he made the excuse to just soak up the sun. His excuse

worked oddly well considering he was probably the palest person at the site.

He sat there, lost in thought of his first impression of the lifeguard. Sora was never

one to be that interested in girls, they were all jerks to him anyway. At the thought of

girls being such jerks, his cousin Olette had sneaked up behind him and pushed him into the

water. He tried to save himself from falling in but failed and hit his head on the side,

letting out all the air kept in him. He slowly started to sink, darkness surrounding him

as he suffocated for air.

_____________________________________________________

Riku suddenly heard a scream. He panicked. 'I wasn't expecting this to happen' he said to

himself. when he looked down from his stand to see where the noise was comming from.

It was from a girl at the side of the pool staring downward into the water. There he

saw the mysterious boy sinking into the dark depths.

Within an instant he dove into the pool and made his way towards the sinking boy and

grabbed hold of him before he completly made it to the bottom and swam up with him as fast as he

could. He brought him up to the side of the pool and checked for a pulse.

No pulse.

He listened to his chest for any sign of a heartbeat.

Nothing.

"Oh God." he panicked. He realized what this was comming to and a small blush crept across his face. Even if it was saving his life, It was still somewhat similar to a kiss,

A kiss of life.

He then began to press down onto his chest and count the seconds. Then, tilted his head

Upward, pinched his nose, and breathed into his mouth. He turned even redder at this thought

Of their embrace, despite him being unconscious. He kept repeating the process

Over and over until he heard a small coughing noise escape from the boys' lips. He beamed at the thought of saving someone's life the first day on the job.

Then opened those hypnotic blue orbs that Riku had came to love. Their eyes met for a second

before the boy began to speak.

"Sora" he reached out his hand.

"Riku" he replied and shook his hand.

"Thanks for…you know" Sora said nervously. Riku could tell that Sora was turning a bright pink color just as he was.

"N-no problem" He stuttered. He shifted around and then the unthinkable happened.

Sora shifted his weight so that he could gently place his lips on Rikus.

It was a short, innocent kiss. But it meant the world to the both of them. As they parted

Riku was red fromt he unexpected embrace. "..W-what was that for?" He asked.

Sora grinned, "I had to return the favor" he winked.

Neither of them regretted going to the pool that day.


End file.
